Power Rangers: Origins
by edward18
Summary: When a monster in outer space is released from its dumpster it races to earth to find the Power Rangers. With its ability to absorb the Rangers' powers how can this creature be stopped and what ties does it have to the creation of the Power Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Origins

Chapter 1: The Forgotten Dumpster

Across the vastness of space it drifted, weaving between asteroids and planets; its destination unknown. Bing! A light on the lid of the dumpster flashed out of existence. Bing! A day later two more faded into nothingness as well. Years and years passed, time having no effect on the condition or time frame of the canister. Without a sound it swiveled by some space debris left by a war. How long ago had it been? A year ago? Two years ago? A century? A millenia? It did not matter, nothing seemed to in that section of the universe, not now, not ever it seemed. Bing! Finally the last light flickered out and the canister began to shake violently. BLAM!!! The top burst off sending chunks of the lid flying in all directions, no gravity around to stop it, never to be joined again.

There on top of the canister now, stood a rather slender humanoid with a dragon-like snout. It's body seemed to be made up of a light exoskeleton for skin with no visible eyes across its visor. Testing its reflexes the creature began to clench its three fingered claws, the cold vacuum seeming to take no effect on it. Dangling from the creature's back seemed to be a tail of sorts that slithered about as the it inspected its three toed claws for feet and sniffed the vacuum. "...Scanning for targets...Rita-terminated, Zedd-terminated, Dark Spectre-terminated, Thrax-terminated...Zordon...terminated." it said in a snake-like voice and looked around some more scanning the depths of space with its visor, "Target found." With that a set of enormous bat wings unfolded from the creature's back and it took flight, kicking off from its previous container at an astounding speed.

* * *

Walking along some forest on the outskirts of San Angeles, Veronica began to hum to herself to pass some time. Ever since the joining of previous Rangers to replace them when Thrax had attacked she had begun to think about just what all really was out there, just what her and her teamates could really be in for. Thrax had singlehandedly managed to disconnect them from the Universal Power Grid, join together all the known forces of evil (to them), and nearly accomplished his goal! If it had not been for the other Rangers being called upon by the Sentinel Knight the world would probably have been doomed.

"Alright, that settles it," she said to herself smiling, "we need to get better, compared to guys like Adam and all them our fighting seemed to suck! What made those old rangers so great though?...hm..." Just then something slammed down in front of her creating a crater and knocking her, wildlife, and plants everywhere. Hacking the girl got back to her feet and looked around through the smoke that had been created from the impact area. Suddenly she saw a red glow illuminate through the cloud and prepared her Overdrive Tracker.

About a minute passed and the smoke began to clear more with no words being said or movements being made by either humanoid there. "Hello?" Veronica called cautiously to the creature that she could now see was obviously not an earthling, "Who...er, what are you?" "Is this earth?" it replied robotically. "Yes." "Where are the Power Rangers?" it asked, with apparently no mouth, taking a step forward, its clawed feet making imprints in the dirt. "Why?" she asked squinting her eyes as it approached. "They have something that I wish to have," it replied and stopped about a foot in front of her.

"Well, I guess you got your wish of meeting one! Overdrive Accelerate!" she cried out spinning the device and activating her morphing sequence. One instant later she landed in front of the monster and slammed her Drive Claws into its shelled skin. WHAM!!! The yellow ranger was sent hurtling through the air and bursting through trees from a kick from the creature before it launched itself after her, hovering quickly with its wings. Almost delicately it grabbed her around the waist before she gravity could finish its effects on her and threw her through the side of a building which it jumped down into from above after throwing her. "Is this all one ranger can do?" it hissed landing on her chest and kneeling down, its snout nearly touching her eyepiece, "You don't deserve the power you are put in possession of."

"Hiyah!" she cried rolling over and kicking the beast into a few boxes, "take this!" Instantly Veronica began running with her enhanced speed and plowed straight into the creature knocking it through various boxes and machinery in the warehouse. WHAM! The monster was then thrown back from where it was attacked by her enormous dual hand weapons. "What the..." she mumbled noticing something caught around her and was dragged along with the creature by its tail. "Really," it hissed and tossed her into a wall after screeching to a stop, "is this the best you can actually do with all that power you have?"

"Ugh!" she moaned clutching her side as she got up only to be kicked into another wall and grabbed around the neck by her opponent. "I am disappointed..." it hissed with a metal tentacle coming out of its wrist, "you really should be ashamed girl, but then again, you were never meant to possess or even know about such abilities. No worries, you won't have to bare this burden much longer..." Struggling in vain the yellow ranger could only kick and toss her arms about as the tentacle seemed to fuse into her suit. The ranger suit seemed to be loosing energy, her movements getting slower and lazier by the second. Finally the tentacle retracted back into the wrist of the creature as it tossed her to the ground and began to flash yellow.

Suddenly Veronica's armor dissipated and she could do nothing but watch as the creature's shoulders, chest, arms below the elbows, and legs below the knees obtained shining armor around them. Defenseless and powerless Veronica stumbled to her feet spitting out a bit of blood, staring at the creature as its wings spread out, each the length of its body. "Thank you ranger," it hissed turning its attention to her, "though you are now powerless you may still be of use to me. I remember how rangers were, always working in groups," clutching her by the throat it brought her up to were its eye level would be and continued, "Just tell me where exactly your other companions are hiding, my sensors do not seem to pick them up." "Make me."

As if on command it threw her through a wooden box, her body taking tons of damage with no suit to protect her anymore. Coughing out blood she lay on the floor before it picked her up by its foot and tossed her into its hand bringing her to eye level again. "Tell me now." Squinting Veronica attempted to shake her head and clutched the creature's arm, "Why?" "It is of none of your concern," it replied with a hiss. Just then its head turned and looked at a wall. "Now you really are useless to me, I've spotted another ranger. Thank you for a fun fight, its been so long since I've experienced things." Carelessly it threw Veronica off to the side and flew through the roof, taking flight into the horizon.

"I do not understand," the creature said to itself as it soared over San Angeles and inbetween buildings, "How is it that the power rangers won't automatically appear to me now? Have my abilities really diminished over time? I must find the other rangers! Nothing should get in my way!" Frustrated the creature darted past a building and to a far off destination.

* * *

Well, I hope this story seems ok so far. I was just real amazed when they made the reference to Rita and Zedd with their son, Thrax, being put into the series. Then I thought how that could have happened and then I thought about the other plotholes in the power rangers series and thus I was inspired to begin writing this story. Hope you all like it so far and stayed tuned for more! 


	2. Dropping Like Flies

Chapter 2: Dropping like Flies

The pressure seemed to be getting higher in its containment area, the pain ever increasing. Its power was being drained again. Hate, that's all it could feel, hate. Everyone and everything, it felt hate towards them all, all the unworthy beings causing it such pain. For some reason though, this time the pain and pressure would not stop it just kept rising until finally it got to be too much and the containment field was blown apart leaving the specimen within to fall limply to the ground. Three figures stood there laughing through the smoke with another female figure off to the right getting to her feet. Laughing it prepared to attack as viciously as possible.

* * *

"Hyah!" the green ranger of the Overdrive squad barked as he pretend to fight an opponent in the air using his abilities and ranger suit inside some ancient ruins with the ceiling gone, "Come on! Gimme all you got!" Suddenly he saw a shadow fly slowly over where he was and stared upwards at the winged beast. Using his enhanced vision Will could make out every little detail of the monster as it glided past looking down at him and shot a few blasts of plasma down launching him backwards through a wall of a ruin. "What the hell?" Cautiously he got back up shaking off the shock of the blast and looked around, "Looks like I finally got an actual opponent. Finally some real excitement!" 

A few minutes passed by and nothing happened. Carefully the black ranger exited from the ruins only for a ball of plasma to slam into his back blasting him onto the ground after drifting through the air. Instantly the ranger got back up and spun around to see the creature standing on top of the entrance to the ruins. "Who do you think you are attacking me?!" "Just a traveling collector," the armoured humanoid hissed, "just taking some things from those who refuse to willingly hand them over and give me information." "Well if you want a gem you sure've come to the wrong guy!" "I don't want any simple gem ranger," it sighed lifting into the air slowly with its wings and flying quickly at him, it's arms outstretched, "I WANT YOU!!!"

As soon as Will had seen that the creature was going to attack he did a cartwheel off to the side and slammed the heel of his foot back down into the creature's back as it rushed by slamming it into the ground. "Not happening buddy," the ranger replied and got out his Drive Slammer, "If you want a fight however I'll be happy to oblige." "It would be unfair not to have one before taking what is mine," it replied chuckling a bit as it got back to its feet and shot a blast of plasma at him. Just in time Will somersaulted foreward underneath the blast and slammed the enormous hammer into the creature's thigh causing it to fall to the ground in pain.

"That's it?" the black ranger huffed a bit depressed before realizing something around his leg. "Not on your life!" the creature replied and threw him by the tail through one of the ruins. Will moaned as he slammed through the stone structures and fell to the ground after a few seconds, "Dang this thing doesn't mess around!" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the creature charging at him through the air again and threw the Drive Slammer like a boomerang through the air at it. As it whirled back into the ranger's hand the creature toppled head over heels through the ruins from the hit. "Give up?" Will asked.

Roaring a tentacle came out of the monster's wrist and slammed into Will's ankle merging with the suit a bit and sending a wave of pain through his body. "AH!" he cried and knocked the tentacle away with his weapon before attempting to slam it down on the monster. The creature however, had already back-flipped out of the way and slammed its foot into Will's back sending him flying through a wall. "Ugh!" he moaned straining to get back to his feet, "ah! Dang that hurts! Maybe he won't notice me if I do this..."

After hiding behind a wall in the ruins Will demorphed and heard the creature hiss as if in agony and surprise. "Where did that ranger go?" it asked looking around the ruins angrily, "he just vanished from my visor's scouter!" "Scouter?...what does he mean? I didn't vanished, I just de...morphed...I get it..." Just then he heard the monster's head swivel up into the air and look around. "Ah, there's a Ranger!" it announced and took off into the sky. Realizing that the monster was going after one of his allies Will opened a line to the others. "Guys!" he shouted to them all, "Demorph and meet back up at base! Don't morph into ranger form until we talk!"

* * *

"Well, that's very interesting Alpha", the red ranger's dad said to the robot over a computer screen, "you'll have to tell me about those old enemies-" "Aiyaiyaiyaiyai, yes! Of course sir!" Alpha 6 responded to the human as the red ranger came down and cut his dad off. "Dad!" Mack exclaimed, " have you seen the others? Will called us all to meet here!" "Except for Dax and Rose no. Why are you all to meet here?" Andrew asked curiously noticing the pink and blue rangers both coming down the steps of the mansion into the "command center", "what's going on?" "No idea," Dax replied, "Will's the one that called us here." 

"Yeah, where is he and Ronnie?" Rose asked aloud in thought, "Surely Ronnie of all of us would be here by now." "Well, I could always locate her on the computers if necessary," Mr. Hartford told them as Will finally arrived. "where have you been?" Rose huffed while leaning against the wall. "Making sure none of us get hurt; any idea where the boaster of our team is?" "Ronnie said she'd be hanging around some woods on the outskirts of the city," Mack said. "Dang it, how long's she been out there?" "For about a few hours now sir," the butler, Spencer, informed as he typed some things into the computer, "precisely two hours and she hasn't moved an inch since one hour ago."

"That's about the time I was attacked," he said to himself in thought, "she'd better be alright..." "What are you murmuring about?" Dax asked his black friend, "we can't really hear you, you're the one with the enhanced listening." "Guys," Will began, "I encountered a new monster today in some ruins." "So?" Rose said, "We always encounter new monsters." "Not like this, this one was specifically after me," Will told them getting a few shocked reactions. "How do you know it was specifically after you though?" Hartford said joining in on the conversation. "Well, when I demorphed, after realizing I would just be getting hurt more and more and since I could just pretend to be a normal human when I'm not a ranger, I eavesdropped in on what the monster was saying and it mentioned that it was after the Power Rangers, us!"

"What's the big deal?" Mack asked a bit frustrated, "We always have villains after us." "Not like this," Will replied putting his hands on the control panel of the hologram globe, "This creature seemed designed intentionally to hunt rangers like us down, it said that it could sense us on its visor eyepiece thing and got frustrated when it could no longer sense me as a power ranger in existence." "No biggie, we just all have to gang up on it-" "No!" Ronnie told them as she stumbled into the area, battered and bruised, before falling to the ground. Instantly her comrades rushed over to her and began inspecting her. It was Spencer that finally picked her up and carried her over to a cot in the corner as she breathed in and out deeply.

"What happened to you?!" Dax exclaimed clutching her by the hand. "She was attacked, weren't you Ronnie?" Will said to the yellow ranger causing her to nod her head slightly, "It must have been that creature." Again Ronnie nodded, a bit dazed, and spoke, "that monster, the one with the big wings and now armored limbs...it attacked me as soon as I turned into a ranger...beat me to no end...and ultimately it absorbed my powers before flying off to attack another ranger..." "AKA: me," Will said turning to the others, "This is why we can't all team up on the creature and why it's after us specifically, it wants to absorb or ranger powers." "This sucks!" Mack exclaimed slamming the side of his fist into the wall behind him in anger, "how are we supposed to defeat this thing if it can take away our powers?!"

"Does that mean it can also take away our enhanced abilities?!" Rose cried out in hesitation. "No," Ronnie replied, her eyes closed as she rested, "If it was able to do that I wouldn't have been able to make it back here as fast as I did, if I even could make it back here without my powers." "If I may be so bold," Spencer coughed from the sidelines, "Perhaps you should engage the creature with projectile weapons rather than close combat." "I like his idea," Dax said smiling as he pointed at the butler, "it won't touch us as easily with guns and stuff." "But it will be harder to hit," Mack added.

"What did the creature look like?" came the voice of the Sentinel Knight who had been listening in on the conversation from a bit of a distance away, "Perhaps I could offer some information." "Well," Will said walking up to the solid form of the knight, "this creature seemed sort of like a dragon but...it stood upwards and had armored shoulders, arms, and legs and no mouth it seemed. It also looked like it had a visor for an eyepiece that I heard it saying it used to hunt down rangers with and a whip-like tail coming out of its back with two enormous wings attached to where the tail comes out of."

Delicately the Knight put a hand to his chin and began to stroke it as he pondered what the creature might be. "You say it hunts Power Rangers and looks like a humanoid bipedal dragon...hm...I don't remember any creature like that but I highly doubt either Florious or Moltor would be able to make a creature like that, especially ones that can absorb ranger's powers. I'll definitely have someone look into it though." With that the Sentinel Knight turned to the main computer of the hideout and began typing in something while the other rangers tended to Ronnie.

* * *

"Ugh!" the creature hissed as it soared through the now nighttime sky of San Angeles, "Where could the rangers have fled to that I can't sense them?!" Swiveling its head around the monster looked about at the people below, studying them for any signs of ranger energy. Roaring angrily it slammed into the ground below and held a police officer up by the collar. "WHERE ARE THE POWER RANGERS?!" the monster yelled at the authority. "AH!!!" he screamed trying to get free, "A monster! Shoot it!!" As if following an order three other police officers began firing at the creature, the bullets merely bouncing off its exoskeleton. 

In rage it threw the officer to the ground and blasted the other three with plasma, incinerating them. Placing one of its clawed feet on the remaining officer it lowered its face down to his and hissed, "Where are the Power Rangers?" "Please don't kill me..." the human pleaded. "Wrong answer," it replied and slammed its middle toe claw through the officer's chest, murdering him, "WHERE ARE THE POWER RANGERS?!?!" Just then an explosion occurred in the distance and the creature took flight off to wear the sound came from.

* * *

"Come on come on!" Flurious ordered to his troops, "The rangers aren't trying to stop us, we need that gem to enhance my latest monster! Get that gem!" Pacing around the icy warlord huffed and puffed impatiently while his warriors raided a museum for a gem he had been reading about (from a scroll he had stolen from his brother) when suddenly he heard something thump down in back of him causing him to spin around on the heels of his feet. "Hello?" he mused addressing the dragon-looking creature, "And what might you be?" 

Stepping closer the creature looked Flurious up and down. "You're covered in the energy the Power Rangers are filled with!" it growled with delight, "Yet you bear no resemblance at all to them..." "I shouldn't," he replied sternly, "Those idiots aren't worthy to even be compared to me. But just what are you and why are you here?" "Well," the creature hissed musingly after seeing that Flurious was not on the same team as the Power Rangers, "I'm sorry to not introduce myself. I am on this planet while I hunt for Power Rangers. You see, I love to absorb their powers and make them my own and seeing as you, for some reason, have the energy readings the Power Rangers do I merely followed my instincts and marked you as an enemy. But since you claim to dislike them I was thinking of perhaps teaming up. My name is Dark Soul by the way."

"Haha, thanks but no thanks buddy," Flurious laughed as he shook Soul's claw, "But I've had enough partnerships for millenias, as well as many double-crossings." "Might you at least tell me where the Power Rangers reside, I can't pick them up on my monitor." "Well yes, they live in this mansion owned by a guy called Andrew Hartford from what we've been able to tell, he was originally going to be the red ranger of these rangers but apparently his son took his place when me and my brother had him in our clutches."

With that the creature flew off once more, intent on finding the mansion that Flurious had spoken of. "Nice guy," Flurious huffed and turned his attention back to his troops, "Hurry up!"

* * *

"Ronnie..." Mack moaned quietly to himself as he patted the girl's cheek. It was now about midnight and the other rangers had long since gone upstairs and discussed the situation before going to sleep. What had they decided? It didn't matter to Mack, what mattered to him is that he hadn't been there to protect one of his teammates. If he had just known about the creature he would have been able to prevent it. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, you should be getting to bed," Spencer suggested squeezing the boy's shoulder, "We all need rest, especially Power Rangers." "I can't help it, she needed me and I wasn't there for her, Ronny could have been saved if I had known about the creature." 

"I thought it might this that would be troubling you sir," the butler replied and sat down beside Mack, "and I have come prepared. First off, I highly doubt that it would have made much difference if you had been there or not based on what master Will and mistress Veronica told us. Secondly, you need to understand it's not your fault. It could not have been helped and there was absolutely no way of knowing about this new foe. You must understand that you can not do everything at once sir, you are a Power Ranger yes, but you are not a god, you have human limitations still."

Sighing Mack hugged Spencer with the butler returning the embrace and helping the younger human lazily to his feet. "Now then," he told Mack, "Get to bed alright?" Nodding Mack began to head up the stairs when suddenly an alarm sounded around the mansion. A few minutes later the rangers were all back in the control room with all the computer monitors showing videos of the creature that had attacked Will and Ronnie earlier as it walked towards the mansion. "What the heck?" Rose gasped, "Is that the creature you were talking about?" "Unfortunately," Will replied and turned to Mr. Hartford, "What should we do?"

"I say that two of us should go out there and try to fight the creature while the rest of us plan an escape route to somewhere else, the rangers outside can then demorph and race to join us," he replied sternly, "who's going?" "I will," Dax offered, "I'm a sucker when it comes to adventure." "No," Rose said, "I'm going," before Dax or the others could reply she continued, "if that thing was able to outdo Ronnie and beat up on Will there's no way you with just your enhanced reflexes would stand a chance against that thing. I'm the ranger that it wouldn't be able to see and therefore I should go."

The others, not able to think of any way to disagree with her, merely nodded solemnly and got to work formulating an escape route while Mr. Hartford began transferring all the data from the computers to some disks. As Rose made her way up the steps and toward the front door the Sentinel Knight joined her. "There's no way you're doing this alone," he said grabbing the knob of the front door, "if this creature is really that dangerous." The two figures stepped out into the cool night air with the monster below stopping immediately as it saw them come out.

"Where are the rangers?" Dark Soul hissed to them as a shiver came over Sentinel Knight, "I wish to feed if you don't mind." "Overdrive accelerate!" Rose exclaimed and morphed into the pink ranger, "here's one!" "You look rather delicious tonight," it mused and dashed towards her, its arms outstretched. Before she could turn invisible the wires slammed into her suit and began absorbing her energy. Shwing! The Knight's sword cut through the wires and the chopped off ends fell limp to the ground giving Rose time to turn invisible while the Knight blocked one of the monster's hand claws with his sword, their faces coming close together. "Where have I felt your presence before?" the warrior asked Soul quietly. "In your nightmares?" it suggested and kicked him through a wall of the mansion, "Now where'd that cute little mouse go?"

"Drive Gieser!" the pink ranger shouted projecting her weapon into the creature's back shooting it through the wall near the hole Sentinel Knight had made, "now if you're smart you'll stay down." A few seconds passed and the pink ranger began to relax until suddenly the creature was tossed over her head and got back to its feet behind her. "Hiyah!" she cried out as she tried to kick Soul in its side only to have it grab her thigh and fling her head over heals through the air. Hesitantly Rose turned invisible again and began to run. "Where are you going?" the creature growled and slammed one of its tentacles into the back of the suit's neck draining more of its energy, "I wasn't done savoring you yet dear." Just as her energy felt like it was going to run out Rose felt the tentacle rip out of her collar as the Sentinel Knight tackled the creature giving her a chance to run once more.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Andrew Hartford asked Will, Dax, and Mack as they finished setting things up in S.H.A.R.C.. "All we really need now is for Rose and the Sentinel Knight to get on board and we'll be all set," Will replied, "Where are we headed anyhow?" "That's none of your concern," the billionaire replied, "Just strap down and wait for the others. "Sir!" Spencer cried out to them from outside the vehicle, "They don't look like they're doing to well!"

* * *

Panting the girl continued to run through the rooms in the enormous mansion with balls of plasma right on her tail. Flipping upwards she turned invisible once more, hoping vainly that it would help, and dodged the plasma continuing to run as she landed. Suddenly, Dark Soul slammed through a wall off to the side and grabbed the pink ranger by throat. "Now then," it hissed holding her to eyeview, "Where were we before that idiot buffoon got in the way? Ah yes, absorbing you." Rose struggled about in the monster's clutches as the wires from its wrists slithered into her helmet and proceeded to drain her of her powers. "Thank you," it hissed tossing her away as her suit disintegrated. 

Struggling to stand up Rose saw the horrific monster begin to transform before her very eyes. It's visor began to disappear making way for two demonic eyes in shallow areas starting before the snout which now began to have a mouth form with some viciously sharp deadly teeth growing. Along its back formed tiny vein-like cracks with the tail becoming more armored and dark red. It's arm gloves also began to disappear along with the leg boot armor with its entire body turning darker red and more armored while its stomach and pelvis became orange armor plated.

Roaring with its new mouth and flicking out a pointed tongue the abominable creature spun around and spread out its wings. "Ah, how good it feels to be getting back to normal once more. Now where are your friends?" Just then Sentinel Knight slammed his sword into the monster knocking it away giving him a chance to pick up Rose and run for safety. "We need to retreat and figure out a better plan," he said to the ranger under his arm, "This thing's getting way to dangerous."

* * *

"We can't wait much longer sir," Spencer sighed to the owner of the Ranger's facility, "We'll have to leave soon with or without Rose and the Sentinel Knight if the monster keeps wrecking things about the mansion, it'll cause a cave in down here." "We can't leave them!" Mack exclaimed, "We can't loose another member!" "Mack," his father said, "If we wait for them much longer we'll all be lost, what's better?" "Having everyone on board," the Sentinel Knight called as he entered and laid Rose down next to Ronnie, "Get us out of here." 

Eagerly Mr. Hartford fiddled around with the controls on the vehicle and soon they were off sailing into the horizon as the mansion exploded behind them some ways away. "Where are we headed to?" Dax asked curiously to Hartford only to have Sentinel Knight answer the question. "To Angel Grove."

* * *

Well, hope this chapter was alright. It's definately much longer than the previous one (much to my liking) and gave a bit more story to it to make it more interesting. I may be a bit off on how the base of this set of Rangers is built (as I've only just recently started watching Operation Overdrive) but that doesn't really matter since their base got destroyed. This story will also go more indepth on how Power Rangers access their powers and a bit of backstory that I think would be cool for the Power Rangers as a whole. Well hope ya like this and review, me likes to make stories and expect more soon! 


	3. Welcome to Angel Grove

Chapter 3: Welcome to Angel Grove

The night air swept across the vessel as it began to stop along the shore of a city. All night the Rangers had been cruising along rivers and other bodies of water to reach their destination with most of them falling asleep on board S.H.A.R.C. in the process. "I must say," Spencer commented sleepily to no one in particular, "traveling through this intricate network of water is much harder than field testing S.H.A.R.C. across an ocean or sea terrain." "You did fine," Sentinel Knight told the butler as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should probably get some rest now as well, you'll need it for tomorrow." Nodding, Spencer got up and walked towards the rear of the vessel where they had a little camp of sorts set up for recuperation. "I remember where I had sensed that energy before...oh lord I hope that I'm wrong about what that creature is."

* * *

"You don't understand though! With this new power we can defeat Dark Specter and anything that gets in our way!" the unmasked Lord Zedd pleaded with the people in the court room. Below his face was indeed his traditional armored outfit, however he still had his skin and hair and everything and beneath the metal skeleton lay a sheet of temperature-proof black material instead of exposed muscles and veins. "Please! Just give it a chance! I was in charge of finding a new power source for our armed forces!" "I am sorry," said the wizard off a few people down to the right of the Sentinel Knight, "But as head of the division I can not allow this Zedd." "But Zordon! This will give us the chance we need to turn the tide against Dark Specter! You trusted me in the past, why not now?!"

Zordon looked down the rows of participating members in the case receiving disagreeing shaking heads from the Magna Defender, Ninjor, Dimitria, and a few others. "I am sorry once more Zedd but you must understand, even with that power it is too much, we can not chance it." "But Zordon-" "I'm sorry Zedd," the wizard interrupted putting a hand up, "But it's final, the power source is to be disposed of, that's final." Letting out a scream of rage Zedd threw his mask to the ground of courtroom, shattering it a bit, "Mark my words Zordon, you will regret not taking my side someday, Dark Specter will kill us all if we don't do something and soon!" With a huff the alien lord stomped out of the courtroom as the Sentinel Knight looked at Zordon who had his head hung in thought and stress.

* * *

"Huh?" the Knight said shaking his head and spotting Mr. Hartford out of the corner of his eye, "must of drifted off there, did you need me?" "Yes," Hartford replied putting his hands on the control panel of the vehicle in front of where the Sentinel Knight was sitting, "Why exactly are we here? What are we going to do?" "Oh, well Mr. Hartford, you see we're in Angel Grove, it's where the first few true earth-based Power Rangers came into existence. I was thinking that perhaps we could get some help or something is all."

"Isn't it also where Adam and Alpha have their gym dojo thing?" "Yes it is, which is exactly where I'm heading," the Sentinel Knight told the billionaire, "You and your rangers take time to rest up and look around the city if you want, I'll meet up with you when I contact you." Without allowing him any time to reply the Sentinel Knight was out in the streets of Angel Grove and rushing off.

* * *

"Look," Flurious was saying over a TV screen in his lair with his brother on the other end, "all I'm saying is that maybe we need to team up-" "NO!" his quite literally hot-headed brother barked back, "Have you forgotten what's happened the last few times we worked together? Each time it ends in utter failure!" "Well if you weren't so trigger happy all the-" "WHAT?!" Moltor yelled, "That's it! This discussion is ove-" "No," Flurious said angrily, "You haven't heard what I have to say." "Does it look like I care?" "Listen, last night I encountered something that was hunting the Power Rangers," Flurious said calmly almost immediately catching his brother's attention, "it wasn't human and it was definitely not from earth or anyplace I have seen before. It told me that it wished to absorb the Ranger's powers and said that it had sensed me covered in Ranger energy. I tried to team up with it but it just up and left."

"I don't blame it," Moltor huffed, "only a complete idiot like your yeti servant would even think of teaming up with you!" Ignoring the blunt statement Flurious shook his head and continued, "listen, all I'm saying is this. If that monster can indeed absorb other Ranger's powers then we need to team up just as a precaution at the least. If that thing comes after us we're not going to survive alone, even when I talked to it I could feel the power emanating from its very presence, think of what it would be like after absorbing the Rangers' powers!" Putting a hand to his chin Moltor began to think about just what was at stake in this situation. "Alright," he finally said, "this one time, I'll get a crew together to try and figure out we he thinks we have the same energy the Rangers do and we'll keep in contact. If either of us are getting in bad shape we call each other. Moltor out!"

The screen went static and faded as the fire elemented one of the brothers signed off. "So you and your brother are getting back together?" Norg asked his master as he stumbled up behind the icy ex-human, "that is so great! I should get a party ready! Does he like snow-cones?" "Please," Flurious said putting a hand to his head, "Please just leave. Me and Moltor are merely making a small alliance again to keep a greater threat at bay is all we're doing, nothing less and certainly nothing more." "Then no snow cones?" Sighing, Flurious sat in his chair doomed to listen to the overly caring yeti.

* * *

"Well Alpha, it's good to see you again," the Sentinel Knight said patting the robot on the shoulder, "how have things here at the dojo been going?" "Oh, they've been going amazing!" Alpha 6 replied in his newer more mechanical voice, "Carlos has been very fun to work with in training new caretakers of tomorrow's earth!" "Oh really?" the Knight chuckled lightly, "even though everyone has the potential to be a Ranger doesn't mean everyone will be a Ranger you know." "I know I know," Alpha said as they walked down a hall of the dojo, "but what brings you and your Rangers here is what I have been curious about."

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you." After Alpha had gotten two mats for each other to sit on the Sentinel Knight began talking. "It all started yesterday. Something came to earth and attacked my yellow Ranger, Veronica, and absorbed her powers after beating her up pretty bad." "Absorbed her powers?!" Alpha cried out, "Aye aye aye aye aye! What kind of a monster is it?!" "That's what I was getting to. Now then, this creature then went on to attack us at our base after the Rangers got back together and found out it could not detect us if they were unmorphed. How it found us I have yet to find out but its detection seems to be based on the activation of something linking someone to the Power Grid. It tracks down the person and absorbs the powers of the thing connecting them to the Power Grid is what I hypothesize, so I've come here wanting help."

"My my..." Alpha stammered nervously, "That is um...quite a story...aye aye aye aye aye...well, I'll see what we can do but what could that monster be?" "When I encountered it myself it felt like I'd felt its presence before and I thought about that on the way here. I now realize where I felt it before, it was when I was in the presence of the thing Lord Zedd was working on to create the-" "What?!" Alpha blurted out cutting off the Knight, "You can't be serious can you?! That was so long ago! Me and Alpha 5 were just being put into commission." "I know," he replied standing up and stretching, "but it felt exactly the same, every single molecule in the air even seemed to aline just how it did whenever I was around Zedd and Rita's experiment. Do you know anything at all that might be able to help us?" "Well...yes, I've been keeping in touch with someone the original Rangers were great friends with, he's currently on Eltar and has been helping to develop various things to rebuild the cities there. I suppose I could give him a call..." "Please do," the Sentinel Knight said walking over to a window and staring at the rising sun, "we need all the help we can get."

* * *

"So we're on our own?" Ronny asked as she stepped onto a dock from S.H.A.R.C. and turning to Mack, "we just have the day off?" "I guess, that's sort of what my dad said." "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's scope this place out! Shop around!" the girl exclaimed grabbing Mack by the arm and dragging him towards the city that awaited them, "we've got an entire city to explore!" "What about the others?" Mack said jabbing his thumb back towards the vessel their comrades were sleeping in. "You snooze you loose," Ronny replied happily and continued to drag the boy towards the shops, "I could use some new shoes probably."

Unable to escape his friend's grasp Mack was doomed to be dragged along the sidewalks as the sun began to rise and glisten across the city breathing active life into the setting as time passed. "Wait a minute..." Ronny said stopping with her eyes widening, "we didn't leave the Corona Aurora at the mansion did we?!" "Oh no sweat," Mack replied laughing a bit seeing his the girl's sudden enlightenment, "My dad swiped it before we got in S.H.A.R.C., I doubt he'd ever let that thing come anywhere close to that monster...unfortunately that's not what it's after though..." "Yeah," Ronny agreed standing there with her head hanging down, "now I'm powerless..."

"Hey," Mack said after a few moments of awkward silence between them, "cheer up, all of us boys still have our powers!" "Knowing you blockheads you're liable to get them all drained at once!" Ronny laughed and took off running with Mack hot on her trail. "Not like you and Rose could do much better, eh?" he yelled back with a smile. "Hey! You haven't faced that thing yet, so you have no right to say that!" Ronny said with the wind in her hair. Whump! Tackling her Mack pinned Ronny down beneath him both of them panting. "I win," he said with a smile and rolled off her, "And...I'm lost, where are we?" "I don't know..." Looking at each other the two Rangers started laughing lightly.

* * *

"And so, to further understand the study of dino-" Tommy Oliver was saying to his class before being cut off by a familiar tune in his pocket. Looking around hesitantly at the children he held up a hand for silence and stepped outside of the door getting out his first Power Rangers communicator that he had ever received and held it to his ear cautiously, "Hello?...Alpha?! What? What?! But...but...wait! I'm teaching a class! I'm a teacher now!" "Yes Tommy," the robot responded, "and yet you still found time to form your own team of Power Rangers." "Alpha." "Once a ranger always a ranger Tommy." Tommy stood there in the halls of his school for about half a minute before looking up and down the hall and responding, "Fine...I'll see what's up but if it's just some reunion or something you're getting me into for old time's sake I'm outta there the second I see what's really going on."

Possibly the greatest ranger to ever live clicked off his communicator returned to the class he had been teaching moments before. In those few moments he had just been talking to Alpha he found it hard to believe that he'd once again be involved in Power Ranger activity. What had the robot meant when he said that a creature of evil beyond all he could imagine was on the loose? An eternal enemy to the forces of good. Had they not destroyed every single evil entity when Zordon's energy wave washed over the universe except for those yet to come into existance? Either Alpha was trying very desperately to partake in a reunion hoping Tommy wouldn't take all details into account or there really was something of the up-most importance at hand.

* * *

"So, you think he understands?" Adam asked the robot as he walked into a communications room of the dojo, "I mean, from what I've heard from you this thing seems worse than what we ever faced in the past possibly and these newer rangers aren't even rookies compared to us." "You'd be surprised what someone can do even without the normal way of becoming a ranger being presented to them in desperate situations." "Alpha, I know the that people have accomplished amazing things without ranger powers when they need to but let's be realistic here. If rangers can't beat this thing that means nothing the police can do will help and that definitely means nothing a normal person can do will do a thing to it."

After shaking his saucer-head plate Alpha turned to the human and began pacing the room. "Even as a ranger far past his prime you still have much to learn. You have only ever once been put in a situation even similar to what I'm talking about. The soul of the person is what counts in the end. Your Power Coins and other items to transform you with ease are just crutches helping you along, never showing you how powerful a person without one can truly be." "Alpha," Adam said back and followed his mentor and assistant, as he had become upon reactivation, into a hallway, "Humans that aren't rangers are flesh and blood and clothing. This creature shoots energy that can completely annihilate quite a few humans in one blast from what I've been informed. No strength of the soul can protect one from death, it can't act as some great barrier which our ranger outfits somewhat act as." "As I said," Alpha said turning the corner into the cafeteria of the complex, "Much to learn."

* * *

"Alright..." Mack mumbled eyeing the map before them in the center of a large plaza, "so if Adelle's Surf Spot is a few miles to our left then that means that Angel Grove High School is just a few blocks to our right as well as the Angel Grove Youth Center." "Really?" Ronny commented raising an eyebrow, "Wonder how good the youth are at races there." "Only one way to find out right?" Mack responded smiling and grabbed her hand. Both smiling now they walked along the sidewalk taking in all the sites they could of the new place on earth. Neither of them had ever come across such a place before and it did seem beaming with life all over, everyone interacting so nicely and co-operatively with each other.

"You know," Ronny began putting a finger to her chin making her appear as if she was in thought, "Being a ranger really takes away from your life and sociality I just realized. I'd forgotten just what it was like wandering around a city and doing what normal people do in their lives." "I guess," Mack replied, "I wouldn't know though considering I've been sheltered in that overpriced over sized house all my life; sorta glad it's gone now I'd say but still, it was my home." "Well we gotta get you civilized then!" the girl gasped and ran dragging him along once more until they stood outside of the high school. Since it was currently summer vacation no one was around except for the people participating in the youth center and the staff of the school.

Hesitantly Mack looked around to see if anyone was watching the newcomers but before he could do anything Ronny had bolted in the door forcing him to take chase after her into the nicely air conditioned setting. Due to the lack of people attending to the school at the time, the foundation appeared nearly a ghost building with just a few of the officials of the school wandering the halls with various things on their minds. Aimlessly the two wandered the desolate halls filled with lockers simply observing the corridors and passed by a few of the staff who gave them odd looks. "Seems like we aren't wanted," Mack commented as he walked alongside his friend. "Nah, they're just freaked out that we're here when it's not school-time," Ronny informed him and began to walk up the steps to the second floor.

Just then there was an explosion that shook the building. A room in the second floor was ablaze with a teacher evacuating it as quickly as possible. "Mack!" Ronny exclaimed pointing to the room, there's not enough time for the firedepartment to handle this! Turn into a ranger and stop it!" "But Ronny! That creature is bound to find me if I do that!" "It'll only be for a few seconds, minutes at the most. The creature was in San Angeles when we last saw it, there's no way it could track us in the amount of time you'd be in ranger mode. Finally nodding his head Mackenzie morphed into his red ranger form and drew forth his Drive Lance heading for the door of the burning room.

* * *

The creature's eyes illuminated, filled with life as it turned its head up sensing the sudden energy sythysization. Immediately it turned its head toward the direction of the activity and shot forth from its wrist a tentacle which fell to the ground and began to pulsate eventually taking a humanoid shape and morphing into the size of a ranger covered into yellow demonic armor. "Retrieve." Nodding its head the evil ranger-looking creature leapt off towards where the incident had just occurred.

* * *

The fire was out within a few minutes and Mack morphed back into his human self, Ronny running up to him and hugging him. "See?" she laughed squeezing him, "no monster, told you nothing would happen!" "I guess you're right," Mack replied and looked around, "But...we probably should use our Ranger powers as little as possible. That monster is out there somewhere just waiting for us." "None-the-less, not our problem at the moment, you saved this school! We should celebrate with some ice cream or something, I bet the youth center has something!" Before he could reply the girl had dragged him out of the room and towards the destination she talked about, teachers and staff watching in amusement as they went by.

"Hello!" Ronny exclaimed to the man behind the counter who was washing dishes and overseeing the children perform various athletic activities, "we'd like some ice cream. Vanilla." "And who might you be?" Lt. Stone asked eyeing them oddly, "I've been working here for years now and I've never seen head or foot of either of you." "We're just stopping by is all," Mack informed him finally getting free of his companion's grasp and sitting down in a chair, "needed to get away from Los Angeles." "Oh," the older male muttered getting out an ice cream scooper and two bowls, "I heard about the great Hartford Mansion Destruction." "Great Hartford Mansion Destruction?" "Yeah, it's been all over the news since last night," Stone told them handing Ronny her ice cream before starting on Mack's, "You two look like you've had it rough." "We were actually in it," Ronny told him licking her treat, "Might surprise you what actually happened." "What?" "It's nothing, just an electric fire," Mack interrupted and took his ice cream, "Do you know a guy named Adam?"

"You don't mean Adam Park do you? Of course, everyone knows him, he was in school here when Tommy and the rest of his buddies were as well as my old "apprentices": Bulk and Skull." "Tommy was here too?" Ronny asked looking at the man surprised, "I didn't know that, and who are Bulk and Skull?" "Who's Tommy?" Mack asked. "Only the greatest-um-teacher to ever exist!" Ronny replied sitting next to him before whispering into his ear, "Greatest Ranger ever I mean." "Bulk and Skull were two rather...overconfident boys that always tormented Adam and Tommy's group any chance they could get in an attempt to look cool. I first met them when they tried to be detective cop kind of people. Eventually I became the attendant of this fine establishment but that's all history now." "That's quite a story...," Mack said finishing his ice cream at the same time Ronnie did, "where are Bulk and Skull now?" "They run their own resort: Bulkimiers I think is what it's called," Stone told them as quite a few more figures appeared behind them.

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Will asked causing them to turn around and face their fellow rangers. "We've been sight seeing while you've been snoozing," Ronny replied and closed her eyes, "And we're not "love birds"." "If you say so," the black ranger laughed back and sat down behind them, "So, where's Sentinel?" "We thought he was with you considering you guys were the ones we left on S.H.A.R.C." "So he's not with you?!" Dax exclaimed, "Oh this is just like the time Ana was missing from Sierra and her friends in I Wanted to be a Shoe Box and..." The asian boy stopped talking upon receiving strange glances from the other rangers, Stone, and many other attendants of the Youth Center, "Um...I mean to say this is bad, we don't know where he is!" "He's out talking with someone," Mr. Hartford told them trudging in and panting, "maybe you guys could slow down next time to let me explain..."

Just then a window above the group shattered to pieces and everyone leapt backwards to see a yellow demonic ranger-like figure drop to the ground in the center of the group. Steadily it scanned the group with many of the adolescents exercising bursting into panic and scattering towards exits of the building. Not sensing any rangers in the area it took out an alien-looking weapon and fired a laser at a small boy slicing his arm clean off his body. "What's it doing?!" Rose exclaimed horrified as the rangers took cover behind various pieces of furniture while Stone rushed for the boy as the monster continued firing before spotting the man and taking aim at him. "Mr. Stone!" Ronny shouted not noticing Mack leaping up and charging towards the creature. WHAM! With his unnatural android strength Mack slammed the monster head over heals through the counter Stone had been working behind allowing the ex-cop to retreat with the boy and his arm. "MACK!" Ronny now shouted and sped towards him horrified as the humanoid monster stood up holding their lead ranger by the throat. "It's trying to draw out the remaining rangers by causing chaos," Will informed Rose, Dax, and Mr. Hartford, "and it's doing a pretty damn good job."

"Let him go!" Ronny ordered getting out her morpher before realizing she could no longer become a Power Ranger and grimaced at the scene, "Mack transform! You need to!" "The monster will-" "Screw the monster!" she cried, "You're going to die if you don't morph!" Desperately the boy reached around for his morpher, the humanoid's grip beginning to cut off his oxygen. There! He felt it! In no time flat he had activated its sequence and morphed into Ranger mode, knocking the predator away in the process only for it to stand back up and begin firing once more insanely. Just then laser blasts showered down around the Ranger and its attacker with a black and white ranger joining in the fight. The being whirled around confusedly only having expected to fight one Ranger and from one small group, however these newcomers looked nothing like the Red Ranger with one being dressed in a black suit with jaggedly white crystals going across its chest and the other with a more holy looking appearance complete with gold chest and shoulder armor.

Before the creature could do anything one of them drew out an enormous axe while the other spawned a white dagger-like weapon with a white lion head on the end of it which they charged at the creature with. Hesitantly the creature fired a blast at each new ranger only for them to side somersault by it and continue the charge. WHAM! Tommy was the first to reach the ranger-looking opponent and smash it into the ground with Saba's bladed end. Roaring demonically the evil humanoid stammered back up just in time to be slashed through the air by Adam's axe. As their opponent lay broken and battered in the shattered counter Stone had been working behind the two old companions nodded at each other and thrust their weapons together charging the axe with unbelievable power and firing it at the monster annihilating it with one last demonic scream.

Bewildered, the Overdrive Rangers gazed at the scene before them in awe while Mack realized he was still in Ranger mode and morphed back to normal as did Tommy and Adam. "Adam!" Rose and Dax exclaimed rushing over and greeting him. "Who's that?" Mack asked pointing at Tommy who was still looking at where the assassin had been laid to rest. "That," Ronny answered putting her arm around Mack's neck, "Is Tommy Oliver, the greatest Ranger to ever live!" "I wouldn't go that far," the teacher responded turning to them, "Every Ranger has potential, I didn't start out anywhere near a respectable position at all in Ranger history. But everything aside, we'd better get moving, that monster's gonna be sending more minions after us now that there is even more Ranger activity."

"How'd you know about that thing?" Will asked. "I told them," the Sentinel Knight answered leaping through the hole in the roof, "and he's right, we do have to get moving. Spencer has hid our vessel beneath the water but we ourselves need to find shelter." "Where can we hide from something like that?!" Dax blurted out obviously freaked out, "That thing sent what looked like an anti-ranger after us! This thing can create its own Power Rangers that means!" "They're called Psycho Rangers," Adam informed and began walking towards the exit of the now ruined Athletic Center. "We know a place you can hide at for now," Tommy continued and began to trail Adam, "just follow us, but we will have to discuss things." Eyeing each other, the Overdrive Rangers nodded and followed the two much more experienced ones.

* * *

"One by one they're popping up..." the monster hissed to itself as it now sat perched overlooking Angel Grove from a business building, "and they even dispatched of my Psycho Ranger without much effort at all, not that that really matters, they're all going to be wiped out anyhow, but none-the-less, I'm getting more than I had expected. I had better simply draw the Rangers out into the open first, all of them possible, and suck them dry once they're in groups! I will have what is mine!" Roaring the monster leapt off the building, spread its wings, and began flying through frightening most below.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks. I've been working on it for quite some time (though taking tons of breaks obviously or this would have been up months ago) but here, is where things from the past start to get interlocked with the newer rangers. Who do you think this ally is that Alpha told Sentinel Knight about? What could this creature actually be? Post what ya think after reading and enjoy!


	4. Shadows of the Past

Shadows of the Past

"Welcome to Bulkimiers!" Bulk exclaimed to the group of demorphed Rangers and, upon seeing who he was greeting, backed up a bit, "Hey Skull...we got SPECIAL company!" "What do ya mean?!" the lankier of the duo shouted back from the upper floor of the resort, "I got things I have to do!" "Well this is more important! Tommy's here!" "WHAT?!" Skull exclaimed rushing over to the railing and falling through it clumsily landing in front of the group in pain from the landing, "Hey Tommy..." "Guys, we need to set up the defense grid," Tommy basically ordered, "there's something very bad happening." "You can handle it can't you? I mean you're an ex-Ranger!" Bulk said attempting to lift the group's spirits, "What could possibly be going on that you can't handle?" "Something possibly worse than when Astronema launched the attack of evil across the entire universe," Adam replied and headed farther into the resort towards the back exit of the building, "Alpha's back at the gym guys, I'll go stay with him there in our own defense grid he's set up, the kids there should be safe as well but I need to make sure and we probably shouldn't all stay in one big group."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Skull yelped halting everyone, "someone mind telling us, the owners of this fine establishment, what's going on?!" "I'll let everyone know if we get the defense grid up," the Sentinel Knight told him, "Right now this place's protection is top priority." "Yeah yeah," Bulk yawned reaching over the front desk and pressing a few buttons, "It's up, now what's going on?" "Anywhere to sit?" Will asked looking around. "We got a few rooms," Skull told them crossing his arms over his chest, "just promise not to destroy them...whoever you guys are. I'm assuming you're either Rangers or allies of Tommy so I guess you're cool."

"Affirmative," Tommy said and lead the others through a hall which Bulk and Skull followed closely behind the group in, "Now Sentinel, Alpha told me that you said this thing had something to do with Lord Zedd and Queen Rita. That's never any good news." "Correct," he replied as they turned into a room with a couch and a few comfy chairs, "Once everyone's ready I will let you all know what I've figured out." Eagerly the large group diusbanded into smaller packs filling in positions around the lofty room. Ronny and Mack sat together on the couch, Dax and Rose headed for the chairs, the Sentinel Knight got out a mat, and Bulk, Skull, Will, Tommy, and Mr. Hartford merely sat on the floor forming a circle which the Sentinel Knight placed a ring device in the center of. "Is everyone ready?" he asked observing the humans' expressions, Bulk and Skull munching on popcorn eagerly that they had seemingly produced from thin air.

"We need all the information we can get," Will announced sternly, "Of course we're ready." "If you say so," the Sentinel Knight replied and flipped on a screen produced to levitate above the ring as a hologram, "This is a tale of which not many know. I advise you stay silent for this recording and implore that you know that this takes place over ten thousand years ago. The forces of evil, lead by Dark Specter and his armies, are increasing across the universe with Eltar, the home planet of Tommy and Adam's original mentor, Zordon, being nearly the only true sanctuary left for the forces of good." The screen showed a large city which began to zoom towards a tall building.

* * *

"Rita!" a handsome human exclaimed wrapping his arms around his love, them both garbed in pure white lab coats, "Zordon's allowed the project to commence! We're taking part in the battle of good and evil!" "That's amazing!" the lustful asian-looking woman replied kissing him on the lips, "And did you talk to him about our um...son?..." "Oh...well...no," he replied embarrassdley, blushing as he did so and letting go of his partner, "You know we aren't supposed to be together at all and smuggling him in here...if Zordon found out about this secret what do you think he'd do to us!?" "Honey!" she moaned wrapping her arms around him, "Zordon is a reasonable leader, unlike my father, he'd understand..." "Miss Rita, Lord Zedd," a rather intelligent looking man wearing spectacles called from behind them, "are you ready for your mission to take place? I promise to take good care of your child." "I'll stay Finster," Rita told him with a doubtful smile, "Zedd has told me he wishes to do this alone, he doesn't want both of us to risk dying."

"Agreed," the wizard told them, and began walking towards another room, "Goldar wishes to accompany him though at least." "Ah Goldar, always so loyal," Zedd sighed shaking his head and smiling at Rita, "Fine, he can come. Rita...please don't tell Zordon about our son..." "I won't if you don't want me too," she assured him hugging tighter before letting go and fetching his silver skull shaped war helmet, "my alien lover can't go off into battle without this." "Correct," he laughed reached for it surprised when Rita pulled it back a bit. Continuing to reach for it he eventually found his lips pressed up against Rita's not realizing the trap she'd laid out for him, but enjoying it fully. "Ahem," Zordon's voice echoed from the entrance of the room causing the two to separate in surprising speed, "Zedd, I just came to wish you good luck on your expedition and hope all goes well." "It will sir," he replied saluting the sage and standing up, "I was just about to get my armor on." "Very good," Zordon laughed and walked out the way he had come in, "take all the time you two wish."

Blushing the two turned to each other and kissed quickly again. "I gotta get going honey," Zedd told his companion smiling, "I'll come back, just take care of Thrax alright?" "Ok dear," she agreed and rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly Zedd pulled away and retreated to a room opposite of the entrance coming back out a few moments later dressed I silver skeletal looking armour. "I need my head piece now if I may." Delicately, as if fearing to hurt even a hair on Zedd's head, Rita placed the skull-resembling piece on her lover's head giving him the full appearance of the intelligent warlord he had been known as, striking fear into the hearts of Dark Specter's forces. "We will be back by tomorrow," he assured her and walked out with a golden armored and winged warrior following him.

* * *

"Wait...Zedd and Rita were friends with Zordon?!" Tommy exclaimed. "Thrax was good?!" Dax exclaimed bewildered almost falling out of his chair. "Zedd was assigned to develop super soldiers that were efficient that would be known as the Power Rangers," the Sentinel Knight explained while Bulk and Skull scrounged around for more popcorn, "Zordon had already had Rangers created before but needed a power source that more easily connect them to the Universal Power Grid resulting in less casualties." "What was the power source before that?" Tommy asked curiously. "Something much more powerful but not as long lasting..." Sentinel replied as the screen switched views.

* * *

"Master!" Goldar called out dragging a large container that was vibrating intensely, "we have captured it! The day is ours!" "Excellent," Zedd replied patting Goldar on the back causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain unexpectedly, "Er...rest up soldier." "Why did you want this creature?" Goldar moaned rolling over, "I thought we were supposed to destroy Specter's armada..." "That was just a facade for what I was really trying to get done," Zedd explained sitting down next to his soldier, "You see me and Rita have been observing Dark Specter's armadas lately and have seen this one creature that's been able to wipe out entire cities with its power leading this division of Specter's forces which we attacked. We simply told Zordon that we were going to destroy this armada when in reality we were planning to capture this beast and use its powers in the Power Ranger Program. It seems to produce unlimited energy!"

"Excellent thinking my lord!" Goldar congratulated sitting up, "Though it did end up wiping out basically our entire army..." "It's a needed loss, they can be replaced," Zedd assured his warrior and took hold of the container holding their prey, "Right now though, we must get this back to Eltar!" "But I can't help but wonder sire, why not just tell Zordon what you're doing?" "I'm afraid that he would not approve," Zedd told him as he closed his eyes, "capturing a creature to take from it is just about as bad as what Dark Specter's troops can do in many Eltarians' eyes, it would make us no better than our enemies and we need all the support we can get, especially what Rita's dad, under Specter's influence, did to our homeworld!" "Agreed..." Goldar trailed off as he fell asleep exhausted on the dusty ground of what had been a battlefield.

* * *

"That was Goldar..." Tommy muttered astounded, "Are you sure you have the right recordings? These guys are nothing like the monsters we faced." "Positive," the Sentinel Knight sighed putting a finger to his forehead, "Just keep watching...you'll see what happens." "Wait up," Skull suddenly commanded pointing a finger at the screen, "That was Lord Zedd!" "Duh you bozo!" Bulk chimed in bopping him on the head, "Wait...that's Lord Zedd?! I mean sure he has the same armor but its not all veiny or anything underneath it! It's like some black suit with him as a human inside!" "Keep watching..." the Sentinel Knight repeated as the screen flipped to a futuristic looking court room.

* * *

"You don't understand though! With this new power we can defeat Dark Specter and anything that gets in our way!" the unmasked Lord Zedd pleaded with the people in the court room. Below his face was indeed his traditional armored outfit, however he still had his skin and hair and everything and beneath the metal skeleton lay a sheet of temperature-proof black material instead of exposed muscles and veins. "Please! Just give it a chance! I was in charge of finding a new power source for our armed forces!" "I am sorry," said the wizard off a few people down to the right of the Sentinel Knight, "But as head of the division I can not allow this Zedd." "But Zordon! This will give us the chance we need to turn the tide against Dark Specter! You trusted me in the past, why not now?!"

Zordon looked down the rows of participating members in the case receiving disagreeing shaking heads from the Magna Defender, Ninjor, Dimitria, and a few others. "I am sorry once more Zedd but you must understand, even with that power it is too much, we can not chance it." "But Zordon-" "I'm sorry Zedd," the wizard interrupted putting a hand up, "But it's final, the power source is to be disposed of, that's final." Letting out a scream of rage Zedd threw his mask to the ground of courtroom, shattering it a bit, "Mark my words Zordon, you will regret not taking my side someday, Dark Specter will kill us all if we don't do something and soon!" With a huff the alien lord stomped out of the courtroom as the Sentinel Knight looked at Zordon who had his head hung in thought and stress.  
As the court room began to disperse with an atmosphere of guilt flowing through it Zordon walked through the hall Zedd had fled into with Dimitria at his side. "We are glad you could come," Zordon told her as they trekked down the corridor looking for the accused warlord, "With the forces of evil ever growing everyone's constantly on edge now. You always were a figure of hope and a good companion on the battlefield as well as in politics." "I'm more than happy to join you old friend," the goddess-looking human replied smiling, "Me and my sister's mother was just recently influenced by Dark Specter and with it, the rest of our planet. We came here hoping to find shelter. It's as if the entire galaxy's turning in on itself though, the spread of evil doesn't seem like it will ever end."

"We have been trying to find ways to fight back, the latest project being the Power Rangers which Rita and Zedd have been the leaders of," Zordon explained while they rounded a corner, "Warriors connected to a grid of nigh limitless power essentially making them super-humans equipped with various weapons imbedded into their outfit's coding process. Zedd, I found out, planned to use a creature that had been leading Dark Specter's forces against us's power to create the way to better connect to the Power Grid." "There have been Power Rangers without the connection?" Dimitria asked curiously. "Yes," the wizard replied gravely, "One being my son even." "But I thought you said-" "The creature's power BETTER connects them to the Power Grid," Zordon stated closing his eyes, "Normal humans can already do that with the use of morphing devices we have created, however, without the use of some external item linking them to the Grid their energy depletes unbelievably fast and, if in Ranger form for too long without an item to link them, results in even death."

"Then your son..." "No, he's alive, but can't ever function properly again," Zordon told her as they came to the doorway of Rita and Zedd's experimentation quarters, "Now then, to make sure it's dismantled." "I would not do that if I were you," came Zedd's confident voice from the other side of the door as it slid open, "You may change your mind when you see your son." Instantly Zedd hung suspended in the air by Zordon's magic which he conducted with his staff, "What have you done with him?!" "Ack! Something you'd much enjoy!" Zedd gasped flailing himself uselessly about in the air as he tried to get free while Dimitria tried desperately to get the wizard to lower the warlord. "Dad?" came a voice from farther into the room. Hesitantly Zordon levitated Zedd back to the ground and walked in spotting, in the corner of the room, a man-sized humanoid cloaked in black and silvery armor with a pitch black visor covering his face, "Son?" "Allow me to introduce the first successful Power Ranger," Zedd announced massaging his neck, "the Phantom Ranger!"

"What...did...you...do to him?" Zordon growled lowly turning around to Zedd and pointing his staff between the warlord's eyes. "We saved his life," Rita interrupted walking up behind the Phantom Ranger, "Half of him was stuck in our realm while half of him was one with the Power Grid from extended exposure to being in Ranger form when he agreed to be a test subject of the program originally." "But...he seems fine now," Dimitria responded with Zordon turning back around to look at the Phantom Ranger once more, "What did you do?" "Unfortunately some vital parts of him were lost," the woman told them, "but, using the specimen Zedd brought back's power, we were able to create a gem to replace his heart that connected him directly into the Power Grid while keeping him in reality. He is a living being once again as long as he has that gem in him. However, he is in constant Ranger mode as a result of the Power Gem and also has unbelievable abilities that he can use including cloaking completely from the naked eye."

"Astounding..." Zordon murmured, "Son...are you...ok with this?" "You realize that since you're allowing us to do this procedure to create the Phantom Ranger you're also agreeing to allow us to use this method in the Ranger Program. Of course it will be on a much smaller scale than what we did to your son but you're allowing it," Rita told the group after the Phantom Ranger had nodded. "What?!" the Ranger exclaimed spinning around and pointing his gun at the alien queen, "This was to save my life!" "How's it any different?" Rita asked smiling, "It's only fair to do it to anyone else willing to go through with it if we're allowed to do it to you."

"I sense great pain," Dimitria informed them looking towards a wall on the opposite end of the room. "That would be the specimen we synthesized the power from." Zedd chuckled lightly walking towards the door in the wall they had all turned their attention to, "Follow me." Uneasily Divatox and Zordon followed the high held aliens into a room full of glowing green vats and a huge metal container in the center of the room with a single window on the front of it as well as windows on the walls of the room. "What is that thing?" Dimitria asked horrified as she gazed at the vaguely Dark Specter resembling humanoid dragon-like creature suspended in liquid in the container with various wires hooked up to it. "That," Rita declared approaching it, "Is what we like to call Dark Soul. It has the unnatural ability of drawing its power directly from the Universal Power Grid itself. Only beings that Dark Specter has influenced thus far other than the failed attempts at the Power Rangers and Dark Specter himself have this unique attribute to them."

"Indeed," Zedd continued, "this being in particular is directly linked to the Power Grid, more-so than anything I and Rita have observed thus far in our studies. It's as if it's a portion of the Power Grid in a physical form. It's energy supply is that of the Power Grid's and it never tires, it's perfect!" "Zedd," Zordon muttered lightly behind him as Zedd's face became plastered with a grin of delight, "hand over your child and dismantle dispose of this thing." "WHAT?!" Rita and Zedd cried spinning around only to see Zordon's staff in front of them in defense, "You're to be disbanded from the functions of this project to work on something else of your choosing. Your son will be taken care of directly by us, you have my promise." "You can't do this!" Zedd roared and thrust out his scepter from behind his back as he charged forth dodging a stun blast from the wizard's staff, "We worked so hard for you to stop Dark Specter and this is how you treat us!" "You didn't follow procedures," Zordon yelled back blocking a slash from the deadly Z formation at the head of his opponent's weapon, "and you hid secrets from us that you should have told us about! We will not allow such a vile being to be our power source nor will we allow a creature to suffer so badly intentionally for our benefit!" "He's our son!" Zedd replied unlocking his weapon from Zordon's staff and sending a blast of blood red electricity at him, "You have no right to take him away! Maybe we'd be ok with you stopping the project, maybe! But not our son!"

With ease Zordon bounced the attack back at Zedd electrocuting him and sending him to the ground writhing in pain. "Zordon!" Rita cried out, "Stop it!" "He did it to himself," he replied walking back towards the exit of the room, "Have that thing dismantled and the power source wiped out with in the next day." Rita collapsed to the floor next to Zedd cradling him in her arms as Dimitria and Zordon left. "Rita..." he moaned. "Yes love?..." "Start up the Power Gem making process..."

* * *

"I guess this is where they start becoming evil..." Tommy sighed closing his eyes while the screen began to change. "Not true," the Sentinel Knight announced shaking his head, "I remember this next part like it was yesterday, I was training Moltar and Flurious in the Eltarian Training Facility when the speakers echoed across the various facilities of the planet the dreaded origin of the Power Rangers..." "I thought the Power Rangers were supposed to be good," Dax commented quietly. "Doesn't mean what spawned them is. You're still innocent...a quality that I wish all had the leisure of keeping with them," the Sentinel Knight responded as the screen finished its transition.

* * *

"I'll teach her," the younger Dimitria-looking woman exclaimed as she marched through the halls towards Zedd and Rita's quarters, "That twin sister of mine isn't going to stop me from seeing what all the great commotion is about!" After Dimitria had left with Zordon from the experimentation room they had prohibited anyone from visiting Rita and Zedd until they were properly attended to. About twenty one hours had passed since that moment and, upon finding out that the leaders of the Power Ranger Project were leaving their positions, Divatox immediately made them the target of her interests. "Just what could they have done to piss Zordon and my sister of all people off like that?"

Giggling, the girl slipped into the encased room which she, sadly, found to be barren. "Wonder where they could be..." she muttered and began walking around and looking through other rooms. "HEY!" a young cute boy about her age exclaimed tackling her to the ground as she entered his room, "what are you doing here?! You're not taking me away from my parents!" "What are you talking about?" Divatox asked in a dull irritated voice, "I'm looking for whatever Rita and Zedd are working on, I want in on what everyone's making a big deal over!" "Dark Soul?" he suggested getting off her and helping her up, "That's the thing my parents are getting in deep trouble for." "Then that's it!" Divatox exclaimed hugging him, "Where is it? If you tell me me'll do you a favor..." "What favor?..." Thrax asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Well...whatever a guy wants a girl to do for them of course," she replied winking and stepping back a bit.

"Whatever," Thrax replied shaking his head and heading back out to the main room of the facility, "Not like it matters if you see it or not, mommy and daddy are in as much trouble as possible anyhow." Eagerly the girl followed the boy through a door opposite of the entrance to the room and watched as it hissed open. "What is all this?" Divatox asked stepping gingerly into the metal room and observing the scenery, "it's like something out of a mad scientist's novel." "Son!" Zedd exclaimed surprised and alert, "What are you doing here and...who's with you?!" "I have no idea," Thrax replied nervously and stepped aside for his father to examine her, "She just wanted to see what was up with your laboratory experiment." "Who are you?" Zedd hissed, his eyes slits as he bent down a bit to be at the girl's eye level. "My name's Divatox," she replied a bit scared, "I just wanted to see what this thing was...my sister isn't letting anyone come to see any of you so naturally I wanted to know what was going on..."

"Zedd!" Rita screamed from a console she was operating, "The energy output is far too much!" "Damn it! Shut it off!" "It won't go off!" she screamed back and began to run to her husband, "the force is far too much! It won't shut off!" "RITA!!" Before she could turn around she could already hear the glass crack with the creature stirring ferociously inside. "Mistress Rita!" Finster cried rushing in to tackle her out of the way, "Look out!" BOOM!! The entire container for the creature imploded expelling vile energy and smoke throughout the room encasing everyone present within it as Goldar too rushed in.

Violently Zedd, Rita, Divatox, Finster, and Goldar all began to spasm and shudder with little-to-no control of their movements. Zedd could feel his flesh and temperature black suit being blasted into oblivion leaving his veins to encase his structure with his skeletal armor becoming his body and face. Rita likewise felt her lab coat shred and age as she took on a more sinister female form with her her aging to grey in seconds. Divatox and Thrax as well could sense their bodies changing. The girl opened her mouth to scream producing a new lengthy lizard-like tounge as her body became more curvy and seductive and her finger nails becoming like razor blades. Horns began to shoot forth from Thrax's temples with his own miniature version of his dad's suit warping to become his new skin. Unable to help, Goldar and Finster were transformed as well with the hulking gold armored soldier taking shape of a hideous beast beneath his armor while Finster grew into a white sage-like creature that appeared timid but loyal to his mistress.

Coughing and hacking, the now transformed humanoids stood up looking themselves over. "What has happened to us?!" Goldar roareddd viciously and spun around drawing a demonic blade to strike down whatever had caused the sudden disruption, "Who did this?!" "Goldar, if I may, I believe it was science experiment our dear hire-ups were dealing with," Finster answered looking towards the now wrecked container. "Ah yes," Lord Zedd hissed, his blood red visor glowing evilly, "I can feel it, it's very energy coursing through my now exposed veins!" "I have no idea what the hell happened," Divatox remarked standing up, her clothes now draped over her curvacious figure in shreds, "But I like it!"

"Security crew to the Power Ranger Development facility!" came Alpha's voice over the speakers of the various facilities on the planet Eltar, "Repeat, Security crew to the Power Ranger Development facility!" "Shut your trap robo boy!" Rita laughed firing her now moon-shaped staff's energy at the speaker in the room shattering it to bits. Just then the group turned towards the center of the smoke that was still spewing forth from the wrecked container as a roar echoed viciously from within it. "No!" Goldar hollered, "It's free!" "What do you have to fear?" Zedd laughed and peered into the smoke, "We have it's powers! What can it possibly do to us?!" "Zedd," Rita said holding up a box, "I got the Power Coins we turned the gems into!" "What about the other gems?" Finster asked worriedly. "Forget about the other gems!" Zedd hollered grabbing the box, "With these coins we ourselves can make the strongest warriors ever to take down anything in our path! For the glory of Dark Specter!"

"Halt!" the Sentinel Knight commanded as he lead a platoon of personnel armed with laser guns and prototype Ranger armor, "what the hell?..." "Hello there Sentinel!" Zedd laughed firing a blast of red electricity from his staff at the warrior, "To what do we oh the meeting of our newfound enemies with us?" "Fire!" Sentinel ordered the troops as he blasted the electricity back at Zedd only for him to catch it in his hand, curl it into a ball, and throw it back at him smashing him through a wall into the room beyond. "Goldar," Zedd laughed, "have some fun with their leader!" "With pleasure my highest of evil!" The troops began firing upon the now demonic humanoids with all the firepower they could as Goldar flew through the hole that had been made by the Sentinel Knight. "Andros look out!" one of the men cried out as Zedd shot a bolt of electricity at one of the younger troops and tackled him out of the way of the blast, "GYAH!!"

Suddenly Goldar was thrown back into the room by two figures cloaked in dark armor. "You alright sir?" Flurious asked helping the Sentinel Knight to his feet so they could join in the battle with Moltar already charging into the room while Zordon followed close behind. "What in the universe is going on here?!" the wizard barked thrusting his staff forward and blasting the evil-doers backwards slamming them into a wall. Just then the creature inside the smoke roared again and a pillar of plasma shot forth from it annihilating half of the troops present as well as severely injuring the villains on the other side of the room. Spotting the box in Zedd's hand Zordon levitated it over to himself as the creature's flames engulfed the group of evil. "Not so fast!" Divatox yelped slicing a small part of the box off with one of her fingernails, it landing in Zedd's lap as he finally quenched the flames. "Ack!" he cried holding the portion of the box up spotting a green glowing coin inside, "Well...it's better than nothing!"

Spotting a glow in the smoke once more, Zedd leapt into it and tackled the creature out pinning it to the ground while the Sentinel Knight kicked it over the head sending both the monster and Zedd flying into a room beyond with a space dumpster inside it. "Ugh..." he moaned and shook his head before spotting a dumpster and kicking the stunned creature into it, "Night night!" Before the creature could do anything more the demonic warlord shot a bolt of red lightning at a slot on the canister sealing it with his life force. "I want in on this action too honey!" Rita laughed zapping her own life force into it with her own scepter. "Don't forget me!" Thrax exclaimed tumbling into the room and zapping his life force onto it as a lock, "I can't have that monster getting in our way!" "And last but not least," Zedd laughed taking a redish lava-looking rock formation out from behind his back which he had been storing and zapping its energy into a fourth lock on the lid of the canister, "the life force of your own master!"

"Zedd!" Zordon yelled charging into the room avoiding a blast of electricity as the leader of the band of evil turned around and knocking his scepter out of his hand with his staff, "Stop!" "Attack!" The beings of evil descended upon the wizard as his own troops came fending them off until Zedd launched the dumpster into outer space and gave the order to fall back. "Where are we going?" asked Rita while they ran through the corridors of the facilities of Eltar. "The space deck of course!" Zedd replied causing them to round a corner while avoiding laser fire. "Aiyaiyaiyaiyai!" Alpha 5 chirped shaking his head module in frustration at the lock on the space deck door, "We really need to get better means of security." "Got that right," hissed Zedd from behind him. Stammering the small humanoid robot with a saucer-shaped head turned around and looked up. "Boo." "AIYAIYAIYAIYAI!!" Alpha practically screamed and hobbled off as fast as he possibly could leaving the villains laughing and giving them the opportunity to blast the door open.

"Everyone, aboard the largest ship!" Zedd commanded which his family and their minions obediently followed the order of, "Where are you going?" "I have my own sect of evil I have to attend to," Divatox informed them with a grin and hopped in her own private vessel," I'm sure we'll see each other again." Without any further words the two ships launched off from the facilities, wrecking various equipment and structures in the process, and fled into outer space.

* * *

"That would make the best movie ever! I mean it had monsters and love and death and...I'll shut up now..." Dax murmured blushing upon seeing everyone's eyes turn to him in embarrassment and shame. "Were those coins that Zordon got from Zedd-" "Yes Tommy," the Setinel Knight answered before he could even finish asking the question, "they were the Power Coins of the first true Power Rangers of Earth from Angel Grove. And yes, the green one Zedd took was the one Rita used on you." "I thought Zedd hated Rita," Skull nudged in confused. "After becoming evil, whenever Rita disobeyed Zedd's orders he...dealt very harshly with her damaging their relationship. I of course followed Thrax as he helped take more of the universe for the forces of evil ultimately ending with him meeting a similar fate to his mom before she landed on the moon of Earth," the Knight informed as he stood up and stretched.

"What happened to the Power Gems that they didn't take with them?" Mr. Hartford asked raising his hand, "I'm assuming they left some behind." "Ah yes," the story "teller" laughed nervously patting the back of his own head, "Well, some went towards Ranger equipment but most of them well...you know the Aurora Corona's gems?..." "We've been collecting Power Gems your saying?" Will said, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "After Moltar and Flurious found out what Power Gems were capable of they immediately took the opportunity they saw at hand and tried to steal them." "So...this creature is after the Power Gems that these old bad guys took from it when creating the Power Rangers?" Mack realized aloud getting a nod from the Sentinel Knight's head. "It can also absorb any external powers linking another creature to the Universal Power Grid. It is potentially unstoppable. Basically, if it's allowed to feed off everything that has a connection to the Grid you will be having to fight the Grid itself if you wish to stay alive."

"Hold up hold up!" Bulk suddenly yelled standing up and flailing his arms around, "There ain't no war happening in this resort!" "There is most certainly going to be deadly ordeals taking place," the Sentinel Knight informed everyone, "People will be dying, there will be word all over the media. The chaos will be just to draw the Rangers out into the open and once it has all the power it needs it will do away with this planet and move onto another." "As in kill everyone?" Skull gulped. "Exactly," the Sentinel Knight confirmed nodding his head, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we have to get help from outside of earth. Eltar is where we're going to go." "Eltar?!" they all exclaimed. Suddenly the television came on. "Oops," Skull murmured, "sat on the control...oh my lord..." Plastered on the television screen was a reporter showing a map of Angel Grove and San Angeles showing numerous marks on the maps flashing red. "Today, over one thousand people have been killed in mass murders of seemingly no reason," he explained pointing to a picture of a mother laying dead in the streets with burn marks all over her body, "from what appear to be Power Rangers."

* * *

Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And so the plot thickens and yeah...I did lots of research on things from the Power Rangers universe and looked back over tons of old episodes as well as new ones. Trying to get everything to fit just right in this in an interesting way. Well, hope you enjoyed and hope that you keep coming back for more! Read and review if you want, constructive critism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
